Save Me
by R5FamilyForever99
Summary: Ally Dawson is a 16 year old girl with no one left to listen to her, to love her to protect her, to save her. Austin Moon is a 16 year old boy, he is a popular, he bullies Ally, but is it a cover up for something else? Will he save Ally before it is too late? *bad summary sorry*
1. It Should Have Been Me

Hey, so I decided to delete my previous story as it wasn't very planned and I didn't update it often and it was all over the place so I am starting a new one. Sorry if it bothers any of you and I hope you like this one.

**Ally's Pov**

4:00am

_1Hey baby won't you look my way?_  
_I can be your new addiction,_  
_Hey baby what you gotta say?_  
_All you're giving me is fiction..._

I groan and grab my phone to switch off my alarm. I sigh and pull the covers off my body, I pull myself out of my oh-so-comfy bed and slip my feet into my worn out slippers, I run my hand through my naturally wavy hair. I stroll towards my balcony doors and unlock them, I open the doors and wander out onto my old balcony, the cold, autumn air engulfs my body, I shiver. I glance around my balcony, paint peeling, rusty railings, stained floor, my balcony was once in perfect tact, but since everything went down hill, it went with it as did the rest of the house, my Dad, me...

I look at my surroundings, it is still dark, the moon and stars are slowly fading away though. It is always dark in autumn and winter in the mornings, but I don't mind, at least I don't have to worry about him seeing me and hurting me...

I walk back into my room and lock my balcony doors behind me. I head to my bedroom door and open it, it creaks, my heart skips a beat, I can't have him hear me, he will get me, luckily, he doesn't hear me. I slip out of my room and creep towards the stairs, on the way, I peek into his room, I take a deep breath and peer round his door, the smell of alcohol pierces through my nostrils, I frown at the smell. What I see is nothing out of the ordinary, beer cans, vodka bottles, wine bottles, cigarette packets and all that disgusting stuff. I look up to his bed, luckily, he is still asleep, hopefully he will stay asleep.

A little bit about myself, I am Ally Dawson, I'm not exactly your average 16 year old girl, my Dad abuses me, my Mum has died, I get bullied, I am a dork, I am a freak, I am ugly, I am fat and so on. I also work at my Dad's Music store called Sonic Boom, it is basically my store now because he is an alcoholic and he can't take care of it anymore. I love Sonic Boom, it is my home as I can't exactly call this place my home as it is more like a wrestling ring where I always lose. I am not going to lose Sonic Boom, even if I have to be the only one to keep it afloat, it is the only part I have left of my Mum, well, other than my Song book/Diary which she gave to me not long before she died when I was 5, she loved it at Sonic Boom.

I have one friend, hang on, let me rephrase that, I HAD one friend, her name is Trish, we were best of friends until this time last year, we weren't in any of the same classes and we, well, drifted apart, it is one of the worst things that has happened to me and trust me, lots has happened to me...

I head down the stairs, I quietly creep around the mess my Dad has made to avoid making noise, I head into the kitchen. Yay, there it is, the list of jobs my Dad has kindly given me.

I love my Dad so much and I know, that through all the beatings, he loves me, it is just the alcohol, I know it, no Dad could intentionally mean to hurt their child, could they? Also, Dad's show their love in different ways, this is just my Dad's way, isn't it?

It is my fault he beats me, everything is my fault, it is my fault I am bullied because I can't fit in, it is my fault I am a dork, it is my fault I am ugly and fat, it... it is my... it is my fault my Mum died...

I walk over to the list and look at my jobs...

_-Doo the dishes._

_-Clean the flor._

_-Sort owt the rubish._

_-Polish the siydes._

_-Wosh the clothess._

_-Sorrt owt eny other mes._

Great a lot of jobs. It's lucky for me I understand my Dad's drunk writing otherwise I would be in for it as I won't be able to do the jobs because I wouldn't have understood his writing. I hate waking up super early at 4:00am, but I have to as school starts at 8:30am and I go to school at 7:30am in order to avoid everyone because they all bully me, in between 4:00am and 7:30am, I have to do all my jobs which can take up to 2 hours depending on the mess and I need to get ready which can take about 1 hour as I take a shower, cover up the bruises and cuts and get changed and I need to walk to school which takes roughly 30 minutes, it would take about 5-15 minutes in a car but I can't afford driving lessons and a car.

I head towards the sink and fill it up with water, cold to be precise, we can't afford gas at the moment so we have no hot water, I am used to it though. I make a start on cleaning the dishes, there isn't many though as I haven't eaten at home in a while due to no gas meaning I can't cook, well I can but it would have to be in the microwave and microwave food is a no no as I don't like it, also I don't want to eat as I am too fat, Dad eats at the pub so I don't have to cook for him meaning not many dishes at all.

As soon as I finish the dishes, I make a start on my next job, cleaning the floor. I can't hoover at the moment as Dad is asleep and I don't want to wake him, he wouldn't be the happiest if I did. I can only clean the kitchen, living room and hallway floors at the moment with a mop, if your wondering why the hallway and living room, it is because they have not got a carpet on, we also can't afford that. We can't afford many things because Dad wastes money on alcohol. I can just about afford a few clothes when I need them, I can only afford them because of Sonic Boom, without Sonic Boom, I wouldn't be here. I would have a bit more money, but the money Sonic Boom reels in is needed for new instruments to sell, I only take very little when in desperate need.

Once I finished cleaning the floors, I moved on to do my other jobs. The amount of beer cans, vodka bottles etc I cleaned up is unreal, you'd have thought there was a party here.

I cautiously head up the stairs and into my bedroom, I check the time on my flip phone, 5:47am, I set my phone back down on my old bedside table. I walk over to my wardrobe and prepare my outfit for when I get out the shower. I move my few items of my clothing about, I pick out some stone washed skinny jeans, a red and white baseball tee, a red jumper and red converse. Once I sorted my outfit, I take it to the bathroom and lock the door. I walk over to the shower and take my pjs off, I hop into the shower. I turn the shower on and the cold water rains down on me, I shiver as it contacts my skin, all my cuts start to sting, I whimper in pain. _Don't cry Ally. Don't cry Ally. Don't cry Ally. Don't cry Ally. Don't cry Ally..._

Since the day of my Mum's death, although at a young age, I vowed to myself I will never cry, I will be strong for my Mum. Ever since that day, I have never cried, there has been many moments I have wanted to, but I never cried.

My Mum taught me all I know about Music, we used to always play instruments together, I miss those times, I wish she was still here, I wish I never did what I did, I am the reason my Mum died...

_Ally's Flashback_

Ally Present

_*Flashback*_

_"Catch!" My Dad says as he throws the red ball towards me, I jump for it and catch it in my hands, I giggle, "Mummy, catch it if ya can!" I shout as I throw it to my_ _Mum, my Mum runs forward to catch it._

I didn't throw it very far as I was just 5. I loved playing ball, especially with my red ball my parents got me for Christmas.

Also, my Dad never used to be an alcoholic, he was a happy, loving person, but all that changed since that day and it was down to me.

_She catches the ball in her hands and throws is to my Dad, it hits him on the head and he yells in pain, I panic, I run over to him "Daddy!" I cry out, he grins "Got ya back!" He laughs, I pout jokingly, he hugs me, my Mum comes over and joins in, "My two favourite girls," my Dad whispers to us, I smile._

I bet I am no longer his favourite girl. I miss my old Dad and I miss my Mum. I miss the jokes we shared. I miss the tender love and care. I miss them.

_We get back into our catch places, my Dad gently throws me the ball, I run to catch it, it goes straight past me, it rolls and rolls and rolls until it stops in the middle of the road, I run for it. I run out into the middle of the road unaware of the lorry coming down the road "Ally!" my Mum and Dad shout. They run towards me as fast as they can, I look up and see the Lorry meters away from me, fear overcomes my body, I close my eyes tight "Mummy, Daddy!" I cry. I wait for the impact. It never comes. I hear a scream, "Penny!" I hear my Dad yell. I open my eyes and slowly look up. Sadness, pain and fear courses through my body. My Mummy. She lays their, covered in blood, not mine, hers. "Mummy!" I cry, she slowly looks up to me, "It's ok sweetie, I want you to know, Mummy loves you lots like jelly tots and she loves Daddy lots too, your my little Butterfly," my Mum whispers, my Dad reaches her side "Ohhhhh Honey." My Dad cries. "I'm so sorry, I didn't see you, I'll call 911!" The lorry driver panics jumping out of his vehicle._

My Mum knew she wan't going to make it. I hate just thinking about it all. How stupid was I? Who runs into a road? Me, I'm stupid enough to do that.

_"Mummy has to go and you can't go with her, but if you look up in the sky, she will always be there, she will be watching over you, I love you two more than words can say. Sweet dreams Butterfly..." my Mum stutters, her eyes flutter closed, she lays their, lifeless. "Penny!" my Dad yells, he bursts into tears, I do too..._

Since that day, me and my Dad grew distant until it got too far and he beat me. Nobody knows about the beating or my Mum's death. No one has ever stepped foot in this house other than Dad's drunk 'friends'.

It is all my fault my Mum isn't here now. It should have been me...

**Authors note**

**It isn't good at all, but I hope you like it so far, it will get better.**

**Thank you for all the help, reviews etc on my previous story and sorry I deleted it and started again.**

**I look forward to writing this story and I hope you look forward to reading it. :)**

**Emma xoxoxoxoxo :)**


	2. Music Is My Only Release

Before I forget, the song with the 1 by it used for Ally's alarm in the last chapter is Neon Trees Everybody Talks. :)

Also, I am so happy about the release of R5 Louder, I am totally buying it! R5 forever and always no matter what! :)

**Last time on Save Me**

My Mum knew she wasn't going to make it. I hate just thinking about it all. How stupid was I? Who runs into a road? Me, I'm stupid enough to do that.

_"Mummy has to go and you can't go with her, but if you look up in the sky, she will always be there, she will be watching over you, I love you two more than words can say. Sweet dreams Butterfly..." my Mum stutters, her eyes flutter closed, she lays their, lifeless. "Penny!" my Dad yells, he bursts into tears, I do too..._

Since that day, me and my Dad grew distant until it got too far and he beat me. Nobody knows about the beating or my Mum's death. No one has ever stepped foot in this house other than Dad's drunk 'friends'.

It is all my fault my Mum isn't here now. It should have been me...

**Save Me Chapter 2:**

**Ally's Pov **

I pull myself from my thoughts and come back to reality. I shiver from the cold water. I switch the shower off and hop out, I grab a red mid thigh length towel and wrap it around me, I start to dry myself off. I cringe at the pain the towel brings to my cuts and bruises. Once I dried off, I put on my clothes, I enjoy the comfort and warmth they bring me.

I clean up the bathroom and head back to my room to put my makeup on. As soon as I get to my room, I check the time on my phone once again, 6:23am, I have 37 minutes before I have to leave for school if I want to get there my usual time at 7:30am. I put my phone back down and head to my desk with all my makeup on, I look at myself in the mirror which is on my wall just above my desk, I cringe at my appearance, I am covered in bruises, cuts and well ugliness.

I grab my concealer and pop the lid off, I take some and dab it on my face in the well needed areas, it hurts a little at first, but I start to get used to it, it is like this all the time. I'm so used to doing this and I have learn't over time how to make it unnoticeable that I have makeup on, I do this because I am not one for lots of slap, it is a waste of money and time, yeah I may use a little mascara and possibly blush, but other than that, I am natural, I don't like my appearance, however I must get used to it as I am stuck looking like a dogs backside. I look at myself in the mirror, I have successfully hidden the cuts and bruises, now time for my normal makeup, the makeup I choose to where. I put on a little mascara and blush and I'm done. I look in the mirror one last time. My hair seems to have dried quite quickly today, although it is still a little damp. My hair is naturally brown, but I decided that I wanted ombre ends, so I used a little more money then usual and bought a dip dye and did it myself, it looks quite good, but on me, it looks weird, I make anything looks weird...

I walk over to my bed and pack my school bag, it is a over shoulder bag. I put my school books, my pencil case, headphones, cover up makeup to cover the bruises and cuts if needed, a bottle of water and my beloved diary/Song book into the bag, then I am ready to go. I grab my phone off my bed side table and quickly check the time, 6:57am, I am ready just in time. I push my phone into my back pocket and leave my bedroom, as I head to the front door of my house, I check that there is no mess, I don't want to go through that harsh beating again.

As I step out of my front door and into the street, cold air swallows my body, I shiver. I bought an hoodie one size too big for me so it can last a long time and saves me buying loads of new clothes, also, it keeps me more warm. I pull my sleeves down and over my hands and start walking, I put my hood up just to be sure if anyone from school is out that I can stay hidden from them.

I pull my headphones from out of my bag and I grab my phone from my back pocket, I plug my headphones into my old flip phone, then I pop my headphones into my ears, I look through my song list and decide to just pick one at random...

_1I'm coming out of my cage_  
_And I've been doing just fine_  
_Gotta gotta be down_  
_Because I want it all_

Ooooo, I love this Song, it is Mr Brightside by The Killers. It is so catchy.

Before I know it I am humming along. Yeah I have stage fright, but there is just something about Music I just can't resist.

I slip my phone into my hoodie's front pocket.

_It started out with a kiss_  
_How did it end up like this?_  
_It was only a kiss_  
_It was only a kiss_

_Now I'm falling asleep_  
_And she's calling a cab_  
_While he's having a smoke_  
_And she's taking a drag_

_Now they're going to bed_  
_And my stomach is sick_  
_And it's all in my head_

_But she's touching his chest now_  
_He takes off her dress now_  
_Let me go_

_And I just can't look it's killing me_  
_And taking control_

_Jealousy, turning saints into the sea_  
_Swimming through sick lullabies_  
_Choking on your alibis_

_But it's just the price I pay_  
_Destiny is calling me_  
_Open up my eager eyes_  
_Cause I'm Mr. Brightside_

_I'm coming out of my cage_  
_And I've been doing just fine_  
_Gotta gotta be down_  
_Because I want it all_

_It started out with a kiss_  
_How did it end up like this?_  
_It was only a kiss_  
_It was only a kiss_

_Now I'm falling asleep_  
_And she's calling a cab_  
_While he's having a smoke_  
_And she's taking a drag_

_Now they're going to bed_  
_And my stomach is sick_  
_And it's all in my head_

_But she's touching his chest now_  
_He takes off her dress now_  
_Let me go_

_Cause I just can't look it's killing me_  
_And taking control_

_Jealousy, turning saints into the sea_  
_Swimming through sick lullabies_  
_Choking on your alibis_

_But it's just the price I pay_  
_Destiny is calling me_  
_Open up my eager eyes_  
_Cause I'm Mr. Brightside_

_I never_  
_I never_  
_I never_  
_I never_

I love that song, it's the awesome!

Music is my only release. My Mum said Music helped her to think, when she heard a Song, she thought, but for me, Music takes me away from everything bad, I don't think I just play, it helps me, I don't know what I would do without it.

I continue listening to Music on the way to school.

I walk through the school gates. I stroll up to the school doors, I push them open and go straight up to my locker, I put in my combination 1525, I swap some of my books around and shut my locker. I pull my headphones from my ears and put my phone and headphones away.

I walk down the empty corridors, the tapping of my feet echoes, I am heading to my favourite place in school, the Music room. I keep walking until I get to the room, it is always unlocked, it is a bit stupid, anyone could come in and steal something. I lay my hand on the handle and open the door, I walk in shutting the door behind me. I rush over to the Grand Piano and pull my Song Book/Diary out from my bag, I open it the last Song I wrote the other day. I begin to play the chords on the piano. Then I start singing...

_2Oh, oh._  
_Yeah, yeah,_

_[Verse 1:]_  
_You can be the peanut butter to my jelly_  
_You can be the butterflies I feel in my belly_  
_You can be the captain and I can be your first mate_  
_You can be the chills that I feel on our first date_

_You can be the hero and I can be your side kick_  
_You can be the tear that I cry if we ever split_  
_You can be the rain from the cloud when it's stormin'_  
_Or you can be the sun when it shines in the mornin'_

_[Hook 1:]_  
_Don't know if I could ever be_  
_Without you 'cause boy you complete me_  
_And in time I know that we'll both see_  
_That we're all we need_

_[Hook 2:]_  
_'Cause you're the apple to my pie (pie)_  
_You're the straw to my berry (berry)_  
_You're the smoke to my high (high)_  
_And you're the one I wanna marry (marry)_

_[Chorus:]_  
_'Cause you're the one for me (for me)_  
_And I'm the one for you (for you)_  
_You take the both of us (of us)_  
_And we're the perfect two_

_We're the perfect two_  
_We're the perfect two_  
_Baby me and you_  
_We're the perfect two_

_[Verse 2:]_  
_You can be the prince and I can be your princess_  
_You can be the sweet tooth I can be the dentist_  
_You can be the shoes and I can be the laces_  
_You can be the heart that I spill on the pages_

_You can be the vodka and I can be the chaser_  
_You can be the pencil and I can be the paper_  
_You can be as cold as the winter weather_  
_But I don't care as long as we're together_

_[Hook 1:]_  
_Don't know if I could ever be_  
_Without you 'cause boy you complete me_  
_And in time I know that we'll both see_  
_That we're all we need_

_[Hook 2:]_  
_'Cause you're the apple to my pie_  
_You're the straw to my berry_  
_You're the smoke to my high_  
_And you're the one I wanna marry_

_[Chorus:]_  
_'Cause you're the one for me (for me)_  
_And I'm the one for you (for you)_  
_You take the both of us (of us)_  
_And we're the perfect two_

_We're the perfect two_  
_We're the perfect two_  
_Baby me and you_  
_We're the perfect two_

_[Bridge:]_  
_You know that I'll never doubt ya_  
_And you know that I think about ya_  
_And you know I can't live without ya_

_I love the way that you smile_  
_And maybe in just a while_  
_I can see me walk down the aisle_

_[Hook 2:]_  
_'Cause you're the apple to my pie_  
_You're the straw to my berry_  
_You're the smoke to my high_  
_And you're the one I wanna marry_

_[Chorus:]_  
_'Cause you're the one for me (for me)_  
_And I'm the one for you (for you)_  
_You take the both of us (of us)_  
_And we're the perfect two_

_We're the perfect two_  
_We're the perfect two_  
_Baby me and you_  
_We're the perfect two_

This song is I guess for a person that will one day accept me and love me for who I am, I hope that person comes around, it's understandable if they don't because I am ewwwww.

I play around on all the different Instruments for a while until I hear the hustle and bustle of the school hall, I quickly hide so I am not seen through the door window, I find myself hiding in the teachers closet. The bell rings making everyone go to home room, luckily the Music room is not a home room. I keep hiding in the closet until I am certain the corridors are empty, I walk out of the teachers closet and exit the Music room.

I head to my home room.

I wish I wasn't bullied, it would make my life so much easier, it would lift a heavy weight off my shoulders, I would be somewhat free, although I still would get beatings, I would feel somewhat safer, well we all know that my wish won't come true.

Now I am at my home room door. I sigh, some of my major bullies are in here such as Kira, Dallas and who can forget, Austin Moon, he is the leader of the popular's and Kira happens to be his girlfriend, she is a total cow, she beats me and calls me stuff all the time.

I guess it's time to be bullied...

**Austin's Pov**

**7:00am **

_I'm coming out of my cage  
And I've been doing just fine  
Gotta gotta be down  
Because I want it all _

_It started out with a kiss_  
_How did it end up like this?_  
_It was only a kiss_  
_It was only a kiss..._

"Uhhhhh!" I groan, I roll over onto my side to grab my iphone to turn off my alarm, turns out I rolled to far because I'm now face down on the floor, great!

_Dude, you is stupid!_

You are me...

_Hmmmmm, I never thought of it that way..._

I push myself up and grab my iphone and switch off my alarm. I groan. Why do we go to school? I'm not going to a different county anytime soon so I don't need to learn a new language, we have calculators for maths, we already know how to write so we don't need literacy, it is all just so ridiculous.

I walk over to my balcony and unlock the doors to go out onto the balcony, I head outside, it is slightly cold but not that cold, well that's just me, I look up at the sky in the distance, the sun is rising, I smile. I turn to head back indoors, I lock my balcony doors up behind me.

I leave my room and go downstairs into the kitchen to get some breakfast. I choose toast with chocolate spread.

Once I had made and eaten my toast I go upstairs and to the bathroom.

I head into the bathroom to have a shower. I lock the door behind me and head over to the shower. I take my grey sweats off and my boxers and hop into the shower. I turn the shower head on and let the hot water cascade down my body.

A little bit about myself. I'm Austin, I'm awesome, I have a hot yet annoyingly clingy girlfriend called Kira, I am popular, I love Music, without it, life would be meaningless. Also, I have a little sister called Amelia, she is 1 and 3/4. My Mum is called Mimi and I don't have a Dad, he left us when Amelia was 5 weeks old. I have a Husky puppy called Pancakes, I love Pancakes the food and Pancakes my Dog too of course and yeah, that's mostly it.

I come back to reality and turn off the shower head, climb out of the shower and grab a yellow towel, I wrap it around my lower body and leave the bathroom. I head back to my room and grab some clothes, I grab a pair of black jeans with a chain on, a white tee, a black leather jacket, white high tops and my whistle neck chain. I throw these clothes on and walk over to my mirror to adjust my hair, I smile at my appearance. I walk back over to my bed and grab my phone to check the time, 7:55am. I feel like a walk today so I am gonna walk to school meaning I have to leave now as it will take like 40 minutes to get there, yeah I may be like 5 minutes late, but who cares?

I grab my school bag, it is a backpack, I throw it over my shoulder and grab my phone and headphones, I leave my room, go downstairs and out the door. I plug my headphones into my iphone and put the headphones into my ears, I scroll through my playlist and choose Breakeven by The Script...

_4I'm still alive but I'm barely breathing_  
_Just prayin' to a God that I don't believe in_  
_'Cause I got time while she got freedom_  
_'Cause when a heart breaks, no, it don't break even_

I start singing along to the song, I love it!

_Her best days will be some of my worst_  
_She finally met a man that's gonna put her first_  
_While I'm wide awake she's no trouble sleeping_  
_'Cause when a heart breaks no it don't break even... even... no_

_What am I supposed to do when the best part of me was always you?_  
_And what am I supposed to say when I'm all choked up and you're OK?_  
_I'm falling to pieces, yeah,_  
_I'm falling to pieces_

_They say bad things happen for a reason_  
_But no wise words gonna stop the bleeding_  
_'Cause she's moved on while I'm still grieving_  
_And when a heart breaks no it don't break even, even... no_

_What am I gonna do when the best part of me was always you?_  
_And what am I supposed to say when I'm all choked up and you're OK?_  
_I'm falling to pieces, yeah,_  
_I'm falling to pieces, yeah,_  
_I'm falling to pieces_  
_(One still in love while the other one's leaving)_  
_I'm falling to pieces_  
_('Cause when a heart breaks no it don't break even)_

_Oh, you got his heart and my heart and none of the pain_  
_You took your suitcase, I took the blame._  
_Now I'm tryna make sense of what little remains, ooh_  
_'Cause you left me with no love and honour to my name._

_I'm still alive but I'm barely breathing_  
_Just prayin' to a God that I don't believe in_  
_'Cause I got time while she got freedom_  
_'Cause when a heart breaks, no, it don't break..._  
_No, it don't break_  
_No, it don't break even, no_

_What am I gonna do when the best part of me was always you?_  
_And what am I supposed to say when I'm all choked up and you're OK?_  
_(Oh glad you're okay now)_  
_I'm falling to pieces, yeah_  
_I'm falling to pieces, yeah_  
_(Oh I'm falling, falling)_  
_I'm falling to pieces,_  
_(One still in love while the other one's leaving)_  
_I'm falling to pieces_  
_('Cause when a heart breaks, no, it don't break even)_

_Oh, it don't break even no_  
_Oh, it don't break even no_  
_Oh, it don't break even no_

That song is awesome, I also love The Neontrees, who am I kidding? I love most Music!

I carry on listening to Music all the way to school. Once at school I take my headphones out and put them away along with my phone. I look up to see Kira waiting for me at the gates, she starts to run towards me, well speed walk considering she is wearing heels. "Baby, I have been waiting for you!" she whines as she throws her arms tightly around my neck, I rest my hands on her butt, she giggles. She looks up and kisses me, I kiss back, she starts to kiss me more roughly, I join in, she starts pokes her tongue into my mouth, I let her in. We were making out for like 5 minutes until I pulled away and we walked to home room considering the time now is like 8:45am.

Once at home room, me and Kira barged in. I look around to see no teacher as per usual, she usually goes off doing other things thinking she can trust us, well she can think again! Kira struts up to Ally, Ally is writing in some brown book, dork. "Ewwwww! Look it is the fat, ugly, dorky cow, she shouldn't be alive! I would rather touch horse crap then look at her!" Kira says, I laugh as does everyone else in the room, Ally tries to ignore us. I decide to sit right next to her, "What ya writing in that thing Dorkson?" I laugh, she slides away from me a bit, I pull her closer to annoy her, she tugs herself away from me, I grab her again, she flinches, why? "Leave me alone," she says quietly "Don't tell my boyfriend what to do!" Kira shouts shoving Ally who falls off her chair, I hear her whimper, surely that didn't hurt!

We all go to our normal seats, mine, Kira's and Dallas's being near the back. I look over to Ally, she is now sitting back in her chair, she is biting her lip...

**Author's Note**

**Hey, here is another chappie, sorry it is not great, either way, I hope you like it. :)**

**1- Mr Brightside by The Killers.**

**2- Perfect Two by Auburn.**

**3- Mr Brightside by The Killers again. :)**

**4- Breakeven by The Script.**

**So... Bye, I look forward to updating this story. :)**

**Emma xoxoxoxoxo :)**


	3. Anything Could Happen

**Last time on Save Me**

**Austin's Pov**

Once at home room, me and Kira barged in. I look around to see no teacher as per usual, she usually goes off doing other things thinking she can trust us, well she can think again! Kira struts up to Ally, Ally is writing in some brown book, dork. "Ewwwww! Look it is the fat, ugly, dorky cow, she shouldn't be alive! I would rather touch horse crap then look at her!" Kira says, I laugh as does everyone else in the room, Ally tries to ignore us. I decide to sit right next to her, "What ya writing in that thing Dorkson?" I laugh, she slides away from me a bit, I pull her closer to annoy her, she tugs herself away from me, I grab her again, she flinches, why? "Leave me alone," she says quietly "Don't tell my boyfriend what to do!" Kira shouts shoving Ally who falls off her chair, I hear her whimper, surely that didn't hurt!

We all go to our normal seats, mine, Kira's and Dallas's being near the back. I look over to Ally, she is now sitting back in her chair, she is biting her lip...

**Save Me Chapter 3**

**Ally's Pov**

I open the door to home room. I head to my seat at the back. I keep my head down. I hear people laughing. Snickering. I see people stick their feet out in attempt to trip me up. I hear people shout out hurtful names. I am used to all this, it happens all the time, this is just the least of it all...

I find my seat at the back and I sit in it, I still keep my head down.

Why the teacher leaves us unattended I don't know, I wish she wouldn't, anything could happen.

I decide to pull my Song book/Diary out and write some stuff in it...

_Dear Diary,_

_So far, today has been the same as other days, wake up, do my jobs, tip toe around my Dad, go to school, hide from the bullies and go to home room._

_I know I will get bullied today, it happens everyday whether it's from the bullies or my Dad, it happens. I hate it, people point out the bad things in me which is pretty much everything and I already know I am ugly, fat, stupid, pathetic, worthless, I don't need to be told pretty much every day._

_Also I beat myself up mentally already, I don't need it physically from others. _

_Everyone thinks I should go die, I think I should too, I am not wanted here, I am not loved, I am not cared for, I am useless. There is nothing left for me..._

_Love Ally. xoxoxoxoxo_

I hear some people barge into the room, I keep my head down as I know exactly who it is. Austin and Kira.

I see Kira strut up to me in the corner of my eye, I bite my lip knowing she isn't here to ask me to a sleepover, she's here to bully me.

"Ewwwww! Look it is the fat, ugly, dorky cow, she shouldn't be alive! I would rather touch horse crap then look at her!" she cackles, what a spiteful brat!

Everyone probably thinks 'Oh no biggy, it is just name calling. Sticks and stones may break your bones but words can never hurt." but words can really hurt, especially when they are said to you non stop.

Everyone is roaring with laughter in the room.

I feel the presence of someone sitting right next to me, a little too close for comfort may I add. I look in the corner of my eye, shocker, it's Austin. Note the sarcasm. "What ya writing in that thing Dorkson?" Austin laughs.

The stuff they say really gets on my nerves, if only they knew the truth, I won't ever tell them though.

I scoot away from him a bit. I feel him pull me closer to him then we were before. I pull away from him. He goes to grab me again, he grabs me on one of my bruises, it hurts, I flinch. Why can't everyone just leave me be?! "Leave me alone," I say quietly "Don't tell my boyfriend what to do!" Kira shouts shoving me off my chair, I fall onto a few of my cuts and bruises, I whimper, the pain kills me, I tightly close my eyes to get over the pain.

Everyone goes back to their seats. Although no one comes to see if I am ok, I am still thankful they went.

I climb back onto my chair cringing at the pain, I bite my lip to try and get over it.

I feel something warm trickle down my hip. I lift up my jumper and top to see what it is. Blood. One of my deeper cuts have split open. Crap. I put my hand to it and grab my things and rush out of the class room...

**Austin's Pov carried on from his last**

"Babe!" Kira yells in my ear, I grab my ear "What?!" I yell back, why the fuck did she burst my ear drum?! "You were staring at Dorkson, why?!" she moans, I stared at her because I wante- What am I saying?

_You were saying, or shall I say thinking because you didn't say it you thought it "I star-_

I know what I thought!

_No need to shout, you asked a question so I was going to answer it!_

Uhhhhh whatever!

"It's doesn't matter," I groan to her, Kira narrows her eyes at me, "What?!" I moan as Kira stares at me "Can't I stare at my boyfriend?" she asks, I shrug, Kira rolls her eyes. Remind me, what do I like about her other than her looks?

I look over to Ally again and she is looking at something under her top, why? She then runs out of home room in a panic, her hand his on her hip, what's the matter with her?

Not many people noticed her leaving, in fact, I think I am the only one that noticed her leaving. Shall I go see what's- No you don't even like her Austin, ignore it, it is probably girl stuff, if ya know what I mean...

**Ally's Pov**

I head straight to the bathroom, I charge into a cubicle and lock the door behind me. I lift my top and jumper up again, there is quite a bit of blood, luckily my top was loose and didn't get covered in it, that's when people will be curious, if there is blood on my shirt.

I take loads of toilet roll off the stand and put it to my hip where the cut is, it is kinda deep but nothing that I can't handle, I have had cuts worse than this, a lot worse.

I look down to my hip, the blood has seeped through the tissue. What am I going to do? I haven't got no bandages or plasters...

I know, I will just go to the nurses office and ask for a few plasters because I have blisters on my feet. Perfect.

I grab some more tissue and put it to my hip. As I grab my bag and leave the cubicle, the bell rings signalling it's time for our first lesson of the day. Now I am kinda pooped...

**Austin's Pov**

The bells rings for next lesson, great!

I wonder where Ally is...

I get up and head to the door, "Babe. don't leave me!" Kira whines, I wasn't gonna leave her, she is so annoying sometimes! We head to next lesson, Maths. Joy.

"Are you gonna put your arm around me or what?!" Kira complains, she is slightly clingy if ya didn't notice. I throw my arm around her waist. She grins "That's more like it!" She says.

We get to our maths class and walk in, well Kira struts in like she owns the place. That's Kira for ya.

I look around, no Ally. That's weird. I was hoping to annoy the dork...

**Author's Note**

**Hey sorry it has been a couple of days since the last update and sorry this one is short.**

**I hope you liked it, it's not great.**

**Thank for the views, favourites, follows and reviews, it all means a lot.**

**Emma. xoxoxoxoxo :)**


	4. I Know I'm Worthless

**Sorry I haven't updated recently, I had to travel 4 hours away from my home as my Nan went into hospital.**

**Last time on Save Me**

**Ally's Pov**

I head straight to the bathroom, I charge into a cubicle and lock the door behind me. I lift my top and jumper up again, there is quite a bit of blood, luckily my top was loose and didn't get covered in it, that's when people will be curious, if there is blood on my shirt.

I take loads of toilet roll off the stand and put it to my hip where the cut is, it is kinda deep but nothing that I can't handle, I have had cuts worse than this, a lot worse.

I look down to my hip, the blood has seeped through the tissue. What am I going to do? I haven't got no bandages or plasters...

I know, I will just go to the nurses office and ask for a few plasters because I have blisters on my feet. Perfect.

I grab some more tissue and put it to my hip. As I grab my bag and leave the cubicle, the bell rings signalling it's time for our first lesson of the day. Now I am kinda pooped...

**Austin's Pov**

The bells rings for next lesson, great!

I wonder where Ally is...

I get up and head to the door, "Babe. don't leave me!" Kira whines, I wasn't gonna leave her, she is so annoying sometimes! We head to next lesson, Maths. Joy.

"Are you gonna put your arm around me or what?!" Kira complains, she is slightly clingy if ya didn't notice. I throw my arm around her waist. She grins "That's more like it!" She says.

We get to our maths class and walk in, well Kira struts in like she owns the place. That's Kira for ya.

I look around, no Ally. That's weird. I was hoping to annoy the dork...

**Save Me: Chapter 4**

**Ally's Pov**

I run back into the cubicle. I hope no one sees me. I put the toilet seat down and sit on it, I lift my legs to my chest.

Why is it always me? It is always me that has bad timing. It is always me that has bad luck. It is always me that gets bullied. It is always me my Dad chooses to beat. It is always me...

I haven't felt safe or free since my Mum died, I have never cried since my Mum died, I have never been happy since my Mum died, I have never smiled since my Mum died, I have never laughed since my Mum died, I have not had the normal free life a teenager should have...

None of this is my Mum's fault, it is all mine...

I hear some voices interrupt my thoughts, they sound like Kira's bum chum Cassidy and her gang. Oh crap!

"Ally is such a worthless piece of shit!" Cassidy whines, the girls laugh, another part of my heart broken away. "I know right, nobody likes her, why the fuck does she exist?" another girl laughs, and another part of my heart, "Drunken accident probably." another girl suggests, another part of my heart.

The only reason I still have some of my heart in tact is because Music, it is the only thing keeping me on Earth. Music is kind of saving me, without it I would have most certainly taken my life ages ago...

I hear the clack of their heels trail out of the girls bathroom. As soon as they are long gone I leave the cubicle, I head out of the bathroom cautiously and head straight to the nurses office.

As I walk down the halls, I hear whispers, laughs, snickers, my name. They may as well shout it all out, it's not like others think different of me, they all hate me, they all see that I'm fat, ugly, worthless and a nobody so it wouldn't make a difference.

I pick up my pace and finally get to the nurses office. *KNOCK KNOCK* "Come in," the nurse says, I open the door and slip into the room, "What can I do for you sweetie?" the nurse asks "Ummmmm, I have blisters on my ankles and I have gym today so it will be painful, please may I have a few large plasters as they are big blisters?" I ask politely.

I hate lying. I don't have blisters. The blisters aren't big because I don't even have blisters. I don't have gym today. I'm used to lying though, I do it all the time. No one knows about the abuse I get from my Dad, that is simply because I have popped lies in here and there, my life is made up of a bunch of lies and I hate it.

"Sure sweetie, let me see your ankle and see how big these plasters will need to be," she says gently.

I can't show her my ankle, there is no blisters to show!

I shake my head vigorously, the nurse gives me a questioning look, "Ummmmm... these shoes take ummmmm... take too long to get on and off. Sorry. The blisters are pretty big and where they have rubbed so much I think they have started to bleed, so I would say big plasters. Very big plasters." I say nervously, the nurse frowns in disbelief then shrugs it off.

Another lie on top of another for me. If I got a penny for every time I lied, I would be the richest person on Earth.

She searches through the cabinet "Ahhhhh, here we are." she says handing me 5 large plasters, "Thank you," I say quietly, she smiles, I leave.

I run off back to the bathroom. Luckily the halls aren't as crowded so I won't be as noticed. I barge into the bathroom and head straight to a cubicle. I lock the cubicle door behind me. I lift my top and jumper up to see a what use to be pristine white tissue now a bloody mess. I peel the tissue from my skin and gasp as it tugs at the cut. _Don't cry Ally. Don't cry Ally. Don't cry Ally. Don't cry Ally. Don't cry Ally. _I toss the tissue into the toilet and rip one of the plasters open and stick it to the gushing cut. I pull my top and jumper back down. I throw the plaster's packet thingy into the bin beside the toilet, I flush the chain.

I leave the cubicle and had straight to my first lesson of the day, Maths. Austin and Kira are again in this class. How they get into these high level classes I have no idea, probably to do with their parents being rich and them being popular.

Once I get to the my Maths class, I open the door and pray that no one notices me, but trust me to come in when the class is somewhat quiet. Everyone turns to my direction. Kira whispers something into Austins ear, I can't quite make it out though...

**Austin's Pov**

Kira and I head to our seats. I sit down, Kira just glares at me, "Babe, aren't you gonna pull out my chair for me?!" she questions knowingly, I roll my eyes. I stand up and pull her seat our for her, she smiles at me, I fake smile back and sit in my seat beside her.

Kira looks up at me and pouts for a kiss, I lean in and kiss her, she deepens our kiss, I snake my arms round her waist, she sits her arms on my shoulders. She slips open her mouth and I slide my tongue in. "Excuse me, this is what after school time is for, save it for after school you two!" the teacher, what is her name, oh yeah, Mrs Clinnie says. Kira reluctantly pulls away. We looks around to notice the class pretty quiet.

Suddenly, the door opens, Ally quietly walks in, everyone looks her way. "Time to annoy the hell out of her. We have to proper annoy her after this morning." Kira whispers in my ear, I reluctantly agree... Wait why did I hesitate?

**Ally's Pov**

I rush to my seat just in front of Austin and Kira unfortunately. I sit in my seat and pull a pen out of my bag and grab my Maths book. All of a sudden, I feel a tug on my hair, it gets harder, my head starts to really hurt, "Hello dorkson," Kira whispers in my ear "Ya know, your just a worthless piece of crap," she continues, I cower at those words.

I know I'm worthless, but I don't need to be told all the time, it really hurts to hear it, yeah people say 'Sticks and stones may break my bones but words can never hurt." but words do hurt, they hurt a lot actually. I may seem absolutely stupid saying this, but it is true...

Kira tugs at my hair one last time and leans back into her seat. I relax.

I look to the front of the class and notice Mrs Clinnie looking at something on her computer, she sighs, "Class I will be back in a bit, there is a bit of a problem, do the work that is on the board please and behave." Mrs Clinnie says sternly then leaves.

Well that's just great, leave me with the bullies...

I open my Maths book and begin the work...

_Radius= 5cm Diameter= 10cm_

_Circumference= 31.4cm_

_Area=_

"Ally, your such an ugly, worthless cow, nobody likes you, your hated by everyone, you might as well go die in a hole!" Kira cackles, the rest of the class bursts out into fits of laughter. I bite my lip in sadness trying to hold back tears. _Don't cry Ally. Don't cry Ally. Don't cry Ally. Don't cry Ally. Don't cry Ally. _I feel my eyes about to water ever so slightly, I close them tightly to stop me crying, it works. I feel a presence next to me, I look up slightly to notice Austin, "What's up dorkson?" he asks sarcastically as he pulls himself right next to me, I hear people laughing. "Ya know, Kira's pretty correct about what she said," Austin whispers into my ear, he lingers there. I slide away from him. He slides closer. I slide away from him. He slides closer. "What's up Dorkson? Do I make you nervous?" Austin asks...

Why would he make me nervous? I just don't want to be sat by one of my bullies, why don't people just leave me the hell alone!

"Ally, Austin will never ever ever ever like you, no one will, accept that," Kira says sweetly, I bite my lip.

I don't want Austin to like me, I don't like him. I hate him. He is one of the people that have made my life a living hell...

Kira sits the over side of me, I shudder away from her. I find myself bumping into Austin. He doesn't do anything about it though, thankfully. "Oiiiii, why are you touching my boyfriend, only he has a say in that." Kira moans, she elbows me in my side, I whimper in pain. She elbowed me right on my cut. "Awwwww, did Kiwwa huwwt you?" someone says in a baby voice. I bite my lip, why am I so hated? Why am I bullied? I didn't do anything wrong to them.

"Let me give you a beauty tip, go get a whole new face and body at that rate as your so fat and ugly." Kira laughs, the class laughs along with her. Self consciously I look down to my stomach and look down to hide my horrid face.

After about 45 more minutes of mean comments. The classroom door opens. Austin and Kira rush back to their seats. Everyone pretends they are doing their work.

Thank god for that...

"Sorry about that class." Mrs Clinnie says, she glances up to the clock "Well it looks like we only have 5 minutes left, you all may start packing up," Mrs Clinnie says, everyone puts their things away, I put mine away too...

**11:00am Free Period for Ally**

I rush out of the classroom to be greeted by empty hallways, thank god for that. I run down the hallways and head straight to the bleachers in our sports field. I go under the bleachers and sit down, here no one sees me, I have always sat here when it came to free period, no one can find me under the bleachers.

I pull my bottle of water out of my bag, I twist the cap off and take a sip of my water, I put the cap back on and put my water away.

You probably expect me to eat during free period like others, I will, but probably only a piece of fruit. I have done this before, but it made me tired and dizzy so I ate properly again. I did say this morning I don't eat really, but I do, sometimes, and when I do, it is usually a piece of fruit, a small healthy breakfast bar or soup. I grab an apple from my bag and bite into it.

I hear people charge onto the bleachers and taking a seat. Most people are eating, I know this as I can see the occasional piece of food fall under the bleachers where I am.

While eating my apple, I start to quietly hum a tune... Ahhhhh, I just made that up, I rummage through my bag and grab my Song book/diary and a pen, still eating my apple, I think of lyrics to fit the tune...

_There's a girl,_

_Who sits under the bleachers,_

_Just another day eating alone,_

Yeah, that will work, and it is inspired by something, me, my life, everything. I can't think of more lyrics at the moment, but they will come to me, whether it is today, tomorrow, next week, they will come to me...

**IMPORTANT Author's Note**

As I said, I am really sorry I haven't updated recently, my Nan has been in hospital and I had to travel 4 hours away from home with my Family to see her. I had no internet access the time I was with her.

I am gutted I couldn't update, but that is the way it is. I will be back in my normal routine soon. :)

Emma. :) xoxoxoxoxo


	5. I Am Nothing

**Last time on Save Me**

11:00am Free Period for Ally

I rush out of the classroom to be greeted by empty hallways, thank god for that. I run down the hallways and head straight to the bleachers in our sports field. I go under the bleachers and sit down, here no one sees me, I have always sat here when it came to free period, no one can find me under the bleachers.

I pull my bottle of water out of my bag, I twist the cap off and take a sip of my water, I put the cap back on and put my water away.

You probably expect me to eat during free period like others, I will, but probably only a piece of fruit. I have done this before, but it made me tired and dizzy so I ate properly again. I did say this morning I don't eat really, but I do, sometimes, and when I do, it is usually a piece of fruit, a small healthy breakfast bar or soup. I grab an apple from my bag and bite into it.

I hear people charge onto the bleachers and taking a seat. Most people are eating, I know this as I can see the occasional piece of food fall under the bleachers where I am.

While eating my apple, I start to quietly hum a tune... Ahhhhh, I just made that up, I rummage through my bag and grab my Song book/diary and a pen, still eating my apple, I think of lyrics to fit the tune...

_There's a girl,_

_Who sits under the bleachers,_

_Just another day eating alone,_

Yeah, that will work, and it is inspired by something, me, my life, everything. I can't think of more lyrics at the moment, but they will come to me, whether it is today, tomorrow, next week, they will come to me...

**Save Me Chapter 5**

**Ally's Pov**

**Still Free Period**

I close my Song book/diary and slip it into my bag. I grab my water bottle and unscrew the cap, I take a drink, I screw the cap back on a put it away.

I sit there under the bleachers in complete silence.

I wish I had at least one good friend. I wish people liked me. I wish I didn't have to hide away from everything. I wish I didn't have to avoid everything and everyone. I wish I wasn't ugly. I wish I wasn't fat. I wish I wasn't worthless. I wish I wasn't beaten. I wish my Mum was alive. I wish I fit in. I wish everything worked out for me...

*RING* The bell rings signalling next lesson, fun, great fun! I have Music, at least it's a lesson I enjoy. On the down side, I have this lesson with Austin, Kira, Cassidy and Dallas, almost the whole clan of my main bullies (it is missing Elliot and Brooke). Tell me, is there one lesson I have that doesn't include them? Oh yeah, science, P.E (sports) and history, however that isn't even a fraction of my lessons so it doesn't make a difference. Austin is still in these classes though, he is in all my classes unfortunately...

I grab my bag and sling it over my shoulder. I head to my next lesson. My next name calling. My next shove. My next push. My next bruise. My next heart break... if that's possible...

I walk out from beneath the bleachers. I am greeted by the hustle and bustle of Marino High School. I keep my head down in attempt not to be noticed, however, someone could easily notice my largeness and ugliness from a mile away so my attempt isn't the greatest, I probably seem like I want to be noticed, but trust me, I don't!

I open the doors that lead back into the school and head in. I speedily walk down the halls continuing to keep my head down. I get the occasional shove here and the occasional name here, but I don't let it get to me as it is not worth my time, anyway, I am pretty sure everyone has had their fair deal of bullying and this is just mine, right? It's normal, right?

Once I finally get to the doors of my Music class, I quietly head in hoping to not get noticed, just my luck though, I get my bag caught on the door handle, everyone roars with laughter, I whimper in pain as it tugs on one of my bruises. Trust me to make an entrance, an embarrassing and painful one at that...

Right now, I want to be wiped from the face of the earth, never seen, never remembered, existed. I get this feeling quite often. At least if I never existed, I will never remain with the pain I lived through.

Each time someone calls me something nasty, each time they push me, each time they hit me, each time my Dad abuses me, the paper which represents me gets more crumpled, you can never erase the creases left behind. Meaning I will always always live with this pain forever...

To get myself through this all I just remember there is people that are worse of than me. What I am dealing with is my destiny. I deserve it all. It's all my fault. I am worthless. I can't do anything right. I am ugly. I am fat. I am nothing.

"Dorkson, there is a door handle there!" Austin laughs, I think I noticed. "Poor door handle having to get caught on Dawson's, ugly, disgusting, germ contaminated bag," Cassidy sighs. Everyone is still roaring with laughter. "Now now class, it was an accident, no need to be mean and rude about it. Ally, are you okay?" Mrs Beach asks gently, I nod slightly when really I want to scream and cry about the fact that nothing is ok, but I just can't do it. I walk to my seat at the back of the room. I keep my head down at all times, yet I still manage to trip over Elliot's over sized foot which he stuck out. Everyone doubles over in laughter. I yelp in pain, another bruise battered yet again, lucky no one can hear it due to the laughter, therefore they can't take the piss out of me about it. I continue to walk to my seat and when I get to it, I pull it out and sit in it. I grab my pen ready for this lesson.

Everyone's laughter dies off finally.

"Right class, we are starting a project. This will be a very big project. You will be in partners. You are to write a song. In about 5 week, we will be going to California and you will be performing it there. This is a huge competition which we are very lucky to be a part of. When we do go to California we will be going by a tour bus meaning there will be beds due to the 2 day trip there. It will probably take longer than that as we will stop. We are taking you all by tour bus as it is cheaper for everyone, however you will still need to bring money, probably about $25-$100. I will be putting you all in partners judging on your strengths and weaknesses. I will inform you on the partners next lesson which is in 2 or 3 days I believe." Mrs Beach says, everyone groans due to the partnering arrangements.

Well this is great, I have to work with a nasty bratty bully (everyone bullies me as I have previously said).

Well this is going to be a longgggg 5 weeks...

**Authors note**

Sorry it's short, but I don't have long to write it as there is kind of a storm where I live so it is affecting my internet so I will get this short chapter up before I won't be able to, if I can I will get another one in, but if the internet plays up, I won't be able to, sorry.

The chapter isn't great but I hope you like it! :)

Oh yeah and the start of a song in the last chapter is Miss Invisible by Marie Digby, I just found it and thought it would be great for Ally situation, she will add more to it later on in this story. :)

Bye Fanfictioners! (I made that up on the spot so yeah...) 

Emma. xoxoxoxoxo


End file.
